


A Wave of Emotions

by MyShipsAreCanon



Series: Jaehyungparkian stories [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, YouTube, connection, side Sungpil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipsAreCanon/pseuds/MyShipsAreCanon
Summary: Seeing him completely coming undone, overwhelmed by his feelings was scary yet beautiful at the same time. And that was exactly the reason why Byron decided to keep this part in the video and not make fun of Jae like he did all those countless times in other videos. Because  he saw no reason to laugh about this man that finally connected with his other half, his soulmate.





	1. Content

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you like it too.  
> Love F.

The way Sungjin is looking at him, at his mate, has Jaes heart arching for the same feeling.Ever since he was a little child the blond had dreamed of meeting his other half, his soulmate, to finally know what it feels like to love and be loved.

And when he had first met Younghyun, the handsome, incredibly talented man, he just knew. Knew that he wanted to spend the next decades, if possible all of his life, with this man.

They had grown close to each other, understanding without needing words what the other thought. It had taken not more than three months until Jaes tattoo, the confirmation that his soul was bonded to the other man's, had started to bloom. It was on his thigh, easier to hide and if Younghyun ever saw it, a very intimidate position. But still, Jae never told the other what he felt. He was okay with the way it was now. Little cuddles and endless teasing was what made their relationship the way it was, made it theirs.

Sure, sometimes Jae would yearn for that feeling Sungjin had described, that feeling of bonding and becoming one. But right now he was content with how it was and wouldn't change it. Because changing it, meant telling Younghyun about his feelings and that was a thing Jae wasn't ready to do.


	2. Giddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these chapters are going to be short. I hope someone enjoys it:)

The first time he had seen Younghyun, his heart had fluttered in his chest. Whatever the younger would do, it felt as if Jae was being ripped apart in the most pleasurable way, filled with fondness and love. But that was only before really getting to know the other musician.

When he got to know him better, discovered his weird little habits and pet peeves, it only got worse. His insides twisting together, overflowing with emotions whenever Younghyun would do as much as look at him. Just the thought of the younger being near him, made Jae giddy every time.

And although he had tried to hide it, his affection was very obvious to anyone that was Younghyun. Jaes first serious talk with his future leader Sungjin had been about his feelings and how he shouldn't be afraid. That was two years ago.

Now Jae was still single, Younghyun had no clue and their leader was very happy and in a relationship with his soulmate. But although he should be affected by it, Jae was okay with not telling Younghyun. Just his presence was enough to Jae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you'd be interested in a spin off featuring the story of Sungpil and a cute little Dowoon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you like this :)
> 
> In the end notes, I explained how this soulmate stuff works :*

It felt weird to sit in front of the camera after all that happened. Jae didn't even know where to start.

Normally he would open his videos to his fans with a small, funny introduction but this was no laughing matter. He had tried to explain it on his Twitter before but since many fans, especially international ones were still confused what really had happened.

So he sat here and tried to explain what was happening to him, to his soul. He tried to explain how it felt to have his heart in one and head in another place.

It was already hard enough to talk about his feelings, how was he supposed to tell his fans all the important details without falling apart on camera?

But he had to. He had to show them, what not being with your soulmate really meant. Had to show them what it felt like to be without Younghyun.

He looked down on his hands, playing around with a loose string on his (Younghyuns) oversized sweater. He took a deep breath, looked up at the camera and started talking. Started talking about how it happened that he fell in love with the most amazing man on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate have the same tattoos on different body parts, that are important to their story together.
> 
> It is a black and white thing, mostly a thing representing love in one way or other.
> 
> The one to fall in love first will have their tattoo first and after both of them confessed their love to one another, their souls will be bound together and the second tattoo on the other partner will appear.  
> I hope it's understandable :)


	4. Chapter 4

This!

Exactly this look of pure and deep affection was everything every drama actor ever tried to archive. But no actors profession or their dedication to their work would ever be able to archive what Jae had done with just his actions, unspoken words of truth.

It hurt Byron, a close friend of the singer, to see how much Jae was suffering in the last months. Their band had finally earned a huge bit of fame, but still. Not every member was as happy as it seemed.

At the end of the video, Byron was crying. He didn't know how it felt to be close to your soulmate, but never being able to be with them seemed like the greatest torture on earth. His only answer to the email that Jae had sent, asking if he saw the video, was going over to Twitter, writing a tweet full of crying emojis and tagging Jae. He wasn't sure if the other had seen it, but that didn't matter. His fans had. And they knew something interesting surely was to happen whenever the editor and his friend interacted on Twitter. And what was more interesting than the love story of two famous, successful idols?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be short story. I'll explain my version of the soulmate AU in a following chapter. Maybe leave me your thoughts?


End file.
